Back to the day we first met
by SoulessRain-eye
Summary: Kurama is living life well after returnign to nigenkai for the first time in months. With a wedding on the way he is all set. But the Enter Myoko, a demon preistess who despite all odds and differences manages to steal the Foxes attention. Kurama X Myoko.
1. Chapter 1

The wind whistled softly threw the trees. The steps seemed to shorten swiftly as Kurama made his way up then quickly. For some very rare and unknown reason his train had come two hours late and he had missed the ride to Genkai's. He shuffled up into the temple grounds not surprised to see Kuwabara outside conversing with his "beloved" Yukina who giggled in confusion at his words. Kurama simply winked in passing and opened the door to yelling. Quickly he jumped out of the way as a game remote came flying paste his head. He poked his head in calmly and smiled as Yusuke went to grab Genkai's throat. Kurama sat in silence and waited for Yusuke to stop his quarrel with Genkai who effortlessly hit him back. Genkai turned toward the door who now had Kurama leaning on the frame.

G: Hey there kid…your late!

Kur: yes well I had a bit of trouble…train was canceled shall we say.

Y: I see so Kurama went to see his boyfriend.

Kuw: I didn't know Kurama wa.

Kur: no Kuwabara I mean my train was late…I never saw anyone!

Y: heheh so ya wanna game?

G: I think I need a new rival Yusuke cant even beat me at a simple fighting game. I think his thumbs are to big.

Genkai walked back into the temple as Yusuke went to throw punch. Kurama smiled and walked inside agreeing to the terms of a few games. After a few hours Kuwabara said his good byes and left with Shizuru to head home. Botan and Koenma who had been chatting with someone in the other room left a little earlier as well. Yusuke was sound asleep on the middle of the floor. Kurama smiled at Hiei who finally made is appearance in the room and sat against a wall with the missing potato chip bag. Kurama simply smirked and glanced at Genkai who clicked away at a game.

Kur: so Genkai how have you been these past few months.

G: eh time passes slowly but Keiko and Yusuke visit a lot and Yukina draws Kuwabara here almost every day.

K: I see

G: hm plus I have a few extra visitors here and there…lately I have had a new guest.

K: oh and who is this…

Just then the door nearest to Hiei opened up. Kurama's eyes followed the sound and watched as a girl with raven hair poked her head out from behind the door. Her eyes a deep gold and she had a cute black pair of cat ears resting on top of her head. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail and her side-bangs traced the sides of her face. She blinked at Kurama then turned towards Genkai blushing and smiling. In a soft voice she giggled to Genkai.

Girl: where is the chips Genkai-Sensei?

G: Hiei has them.

The girl turned to look at Hiei who didn't move. The girl looks at him then snatched the bag quickly and slammed the door just as Hiei got up to snatch them back. Hiei glared and scoffed sitting back in his seat and muttering to himself. He obviously knew her already.

Kurama blinked and recalled the split second she had gazed at him. He remembered her Golden eyes gazing at him softly with justice and kindness…and calmness. He simply gazed at the spot where she disappeared a moment ago.

"my-myoko"


	2. Chapter 2

Myoko slid against the back side of the door gazing into the darkness of the room infront of her. she sighed softly blushing and thought back on his emerald eyes gazeing at her. she shook it off and got up. The sleeves of her Haori (kimono shirt) slipping down to her elbows and her Hakama (priestess/ samurai pants) flattened out against her led. She went over to a door across the room and shuffled inside. The room was in the corner of the temple and two sides were open to the outside. She shuffled over to a box and took out a small music box. She set it down and wound it up curiously looking at it. She laid down next to it and let the soft melody play.

Kurama blinked at what he has just said. "Myoko?"

Genkai stared at him with an odd look then grinned.

G: so you know her?

K: no I just spoke her name I guess…

G: hm well then you might know her by the Star or Priestess of demons?

K: oh yes I have heard a young female demon took up nigen ways and took to practice. She trained and saves demon like humans do and she protects a small human settlement in the demon world. She is very strong and demons are after her for "betraying" the demon ways.

G: hm yes but in reality she doesn't seem like all that, though the story I might add is to the contrary. When she was young the human village took her in, when it was destroyed after the barrier was put up and she was the among the surviors. She was rumored to have betrayed them or something like that and so she was kicked out. I found her and trained her and wel she comes by and visits every now and again.

K: so you two are old aquaintences then huh? Never would've guessed. She must be very mature.

G:laughs you have to be kidding me…she is childish and can be very clumsy. I don't know how those rumors spread.

K: hm I see….

Myoko gazed out into the night.

M: hm mabey a bath…that sounds good, yay a bath….

Myoko got up and walked to the door. she grabbed a towel and walked out gazeing up at a tree and glareing childishly at a tree. Hiei sat there raised his brow to her, as she stuck out her tounge and walked past him into the woods towards the river.

H: psh who does that girl think she is!

M:poking back through the bush I'm the one who kicked your ass you punk!

H: grr get lost wench!

Myoko stuck her tounge out and marched on shouting back "gladly" then kept on towards the river. It was true she did beat him up and took him by surprise but she knew he would never try to seriously take her. She wasn't on his "charts". She walked up to the River and smiled at the calmness. Her lips formed a frown and she undressed leaveing her cloths in a pile on the side of the river. She took a towel and pressed it against her chest. She walked into the water shivering at the cold then smiled as it began to warm. She rapped the towel around ahanging tree branch and dipped bloew the surface. She popped up her body soaking wet. She took a rag and began to scrub her body. Letting the water current rinse her body. She closed her eyes letting the sensation of the water enter her. She suddenly turned throwing the rag like a Kunai straight into a tree. A bird flickered away and she sighed and plopped back in the water pouting. "I'm to uptight" she whimpered and blew bubbles in the water. She gazed at her side where a dark scar lay. It was clean as if simply like a claw mark. Her only reminder of that day besides the music box.


End file.
